


The Day After

by Ohwait_no



Series: His #1 fan [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gossip, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwait_no/pseuds/Ohwait_no
Summary: Peterhasto tell Ned about the date.





	The Day After

Ned Leeds was sleeping calmly on his bed when an excited Peter called him. What could he want? It was kinda late...  
"Ned! You **won't** believe what happened. Oh my gosh."  
"Okay, calm down, didn't even say hi yet. Hello my beloved friend Peter, what is the reason of your call?" Ned replied sleepily.  
"What? Are you ok?"  
"Yeah I was sleeping, sorry. What happened? Weren't you-" he yawned "on a date?"  
"That's why I'm calling. Look I-" The sound of police sirens in the distance interrupted Peter. "Damn, that's a call for Spider-Man. Y/N and I kissed, I'll tell you the details tomorrow, I'm sorry..."  
"Okay Pete, but you better tell me all the juicy details. See ya tomorrow." Ned hung up and went right back to sleep.

At the next day, an even more excited Peter greeted him.  
"Dude, I've got the juicy details, plus, a bonus from last night, and this morning, I guess."  
"Okay just tell me-"  
"We kissed!" Peter interrupted him, "The date was absolutely great, she's so nice and pretty and fun and we talked about everything and this may sound a kittle bit odd but dude, I think I reaaaally like her, like, a lot. And at the very end, we kissed, it was like a movie thing where the guy walks the girl home and they kiss and they just _know_ they love each other... I don't know if this is making any sense it's just I'm so shocked!"  
"Wow that's a lot to take in. But you better focus on breathing properly, I think you almost turned purple." Ned joked.  
"Ha, very funny." 

Ned looked over the hall to see if Y/N was anywhere near to hear them, and luckily, she wasn't.  
"Look, I think that you both like each other, so why don't you just ask her out again? But not on Wednesday because I just got a new Lego set."  
"Okay, maybe I'll ask her out again." Peter sighed. "I just... I don't know what if she tells me no?"  
Ned felt the urge to slap Peter, but he didn't.  
"You kissed. I mean how could she even say no after she had your tongue on her throat" He laughed. "Okay but you get my point, she clearly likes you or she wouldn't have kissed you."  
"Yeah you may be right." 

The bell rang and Peter sighed. Math class, but without Y/N. She wasn't anywhere to be seen, was she ok?  
He thought about texting her, but if something had happened, she wouldn't want Peter annoying her, right? He better wait until she came back, and then politely ask.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm backkkkk! Hi, thank you all for leaving such sweet comments! Honestly I didn't imagine other people would read this and like it so much, but I really want to thank you all, last year was a rough day for me, but you inspired me to keep writing, so thank you! I just wrote something quick to let you know I have more planned for this series... Love you all xx


End file.
